


Moony About You

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Series: To the Moon and Back: Werewolf Mickey [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: “I love you,” he says, just so Mickey can hear it in both forms. “To the moon and back.”“To the moon and back,” Mickey agrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HorrorOfTheMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorOfTheMuse/gifts).



> Look at me being bad and writing another oneshot before I've even started my next chapter, but I'm feeling icky today and werewolf Mickey makes me feel a bit better.  
> I made some soft werewolf Mickey aesthetic boards. They're on my instagram: starsandgutters (also features many cute pictures of my dog and videos in my story of her refusing to do tricks because she doesn't perform on camera) or I've also stuck them up on tumblr: http://starsandgutters.tumblr.com/post/159349607505/soft-werewolf-mickey-aesthetic-based-on-my-series  
> So you can check those out if you wanna see some comparison between both of soft wolf boy's forms.  
> -  
> HorrorOfTheMuse wanted to see first "I love you"s, so here we go!

Once the first few weeks are out of the way; the finding boundaries, getting comfortable, learning all the little details about each other. The bubbling excitement of a fresh relationship. The falling into bed practically every time they touch. Once they've settled down into their existence as a unit, a team, a collective rather than two individually existing people, Ian feels as if things have always been this way. He knows there was a time before Mickey, but everything feels so easy and right now, he only wonders why they didn't find each other sooner.

“Maybe I wasn't ready for you,” he says softly, as he trails his fingers down along Mickey's back. Mickey twitches when he hits a ticklish spot, opening one of his sleep heavy eyes.

“Wha'?”

“Nothing.” Ian smiles, presses a kiss to Mickey's temple. “Go to sleep.”

“Mmkay.” Mickey nuzzles against Ian's shoulder, his slow breaths puffing against the base of Ian's throat. Ian tangles their legs and holds him close, listening as his breathing evens out to sleep.

*

“So. Full moon tonight.”

“You keepin' tabs now?”

“Yeah, I started putting it on the calendar on my phone.”

“What, really?” Mickey blinks at him with surprise. “Why?”

“So I remember?”

“But, it's not your thing.”

“No, it's yours. And I care about you. So I wanna remember.” Ian rests his hands on Mickey's waist, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead.

“You're so gay, Gallagher,” Mickey says, but he averts his gaze, and Ian knows he's secretly pleased.

“Yeah.” Ian sighs happily, hugging Mickey close. “I'm a super gay guy with a cute werewolf boyfriend. Life is pretty good.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Uh, yeah? Have you not been present for the past month? We've kinda been dating.”

“Shut up.” Mickey's got the lightest tint of pink across his cheeks, but he's trying to hide behind a scowling expression. “You've just never called me that before.”

“Haven't I? Well, that's what you are. My cute werewolf boyfriend.”

“You're a fuckin' dork.”

“You sayin' we're not a couple?”

Mickey sighs, cupping the back of Ian's head and pulling him down into a kiss. Despite the force behind the way he drags Ian to meet him, the kiss itself is soft, lingering. Mickey licks his way into Ian's mouth in broad, slow strokes, causing his stomach to spark with heat. When he moves back, he looks at Ian. There's a hint of tenderness to it, but mostly, it's a look that says _you're a fuckin' dumbass._

“Of course we are,” Mickey says simply.

Ian grins. He can deal with being a dumbass, as long as he gets to be Mickey's dumbass.

*

“So am I gonna, like, get to see you transform then?” Ian looks at Mickey with interest and excitement.

“I'd prefer you didn't.”

“Why not?”

“It's... It's not something I really want anyone to see, man.”

“Even me?”

Mickey shifts, looking uncomfortable. He nods stiffly. Ian takes his hand and gives it a squeeze.

“That bad?”

“Ian. All the bones in my body break and reform. It's- It's really not somethin' you wanna see. It's fuckin' gross. I tried to watch it in the mirror when I was younger. Obviously, I didn't get the full show, as I was fuckin' turnin' into a wolf, but it's... I wish I hadn't, alright? It's fucked up. I don't want you to see that.”

“You realise I'm an EMT, Mick. I see all kinds of gruesome shit.”

“Yeah, but I don't want you to see _me_ like that. I don't want that to be a memory you have of me.”

“Okay.” Ian's a touch disappointed, but he knows this is not his decision to make. He leans close and rubs their noses together, close enough his lips are just lightly brushing Mickey's. “You can use my room. I'll wait in the hall for you.”

“Thanks.”

“'Course. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable.”

Ian smiles. Mickey smiles back. It doesn't matter than he doesn't get to see the change, 'cause he gets to see either side of it, and that's what's important.

*

Hanging with Mickey in wolf form now that he _knows_ is strange at first.

“I dunno what to do. Do I just talk to you like you, or like I'm hanging out with old dog Mickey? I mean, when I thought you were a dog. Before I found out you were a werewolf.”

Mickey grumble growls and bumps his cold wet nose against Ian's cheek affectionately.

“That's not an answer.”

Mickey barks.

“Shh. You know you're not supposed to bark in the house.”

Mickey pants, runs a quick circle, then puts his paws on Ian's knees.

“Alright, so, I guess we can work on middle ground, huh?” Ian's fingers smooth over the top of Mickey's head to rub behind his ear, and he pants happily in response. Ian relaxes a touch. “I've missed you. Which is stupid. 'Cause I see you all the time, but it's different. I've missed this you. Y'know?”

Mickey licks Ian's cheek. He takes that as a yes. He presses his face to Mickey's neck and breathes him in.

“For the record, I really like how you smell, too. I dunno if I've ever told you that.”

Mickey's nose presses against Ian's neck, cold and insistent as he sniffs him. Ian laughs and wriggles away from the ticklish sensation, rolling across his bed to escape. Mickey just bounds after him, his nose pressing against Ian's ear, causing him to gasp-laugh.

“I've got the coolest boyfriend ever, y'know that?”

Mickey looks up, the canine version of rolling his eyes. Ian laughs and presses a kiss to the side of his snout.

“Ever.”

*

“So. We probably should have discussed this before you changed but, uh, how do you prefer I talk to you in your wolf form? Just like normal, or-? And is the petting thing weird for you?”

“Nah, man, like I said, it's me, but with layers stripped away. So, I dunno. I can understand you and all that crap, but I'm not really gonna be up for deep conversations or anything. And it feels nice when you pet me. So. Yeah. Just the way you always did.”

“But I never knew you were a werewolf before.”

“So?”

“I just don't want it to be weird for you if I'm treating you too much like an animal.”

“I thought you said wolf me was your best friend.”

“Well, yeah, kinda-”

“Then just keep treating me like your best friend.”

*

They nap through the next morning. Mickey is tired and aching in the aftermath of his change. He's still asleep when Ian gets up, and Ian brings him coffee and breakfast in bed. Mickey blinks awake when Ian stirs him, his head lifting to sniff the air before his eyes even open. It's a very wolf like act. Ian smiles and runs a hand through Mickey's hair.

“Hey,” he says softly.

“Hey.” Mickey looks at him with hazy eyes and a sleepy smile. “Ain't ever had anyone bring me breakfast in bed before.”

“Yeah, well, you were tired. I thought you could do with the extra twenty minutes.”

“Thanks.”

Ian kisses Mickey's forehead and starts to move away. Mickey catches his hand and pulls him back, placing a soft kiss to the inside of his wrist. He watches Ian as he does so, eyes silently thanking him. Ian smiles when Mickey releases him.

“Any time.”

*

Ian wakes to credits rolling on the TV. His head feels heavy and his mouth has an awful taste in it. His throat is dry. He's post-nap groggy. He forces his heavy head up and squints at Mickey, whose chest he was napping on.

“Sorry. Did I fall asleep?”

“Yeah, but don't apologise, man. Was cute as fuck. I took like fifty photos.”

“Ugh, Mickey.” Ian rubs at the corner of his mouth, finding it damp. “Oh, god. Was I drooling on you?”

“Yeah, a little bit.”

“Why didn't you wake me?”

“I'm sure you owe me some for all the wolf drool I've got on you before.” Mickey's fingers run through his hair, rubbing soft circles against the back of his scalp soothingly. “And like I said, cute as fuck.”

“Ugh. I missed the movie?”

“Yep. Wasn't that great.”

“Sorry.”

“Ian, stop. You had a long day. You were tired. I'm glad you got some sleep.”

Ian wants to go brush his teeth, he wants to drink a litre of water, he wants to take a piss, but his limbs are still heavy and his brain is still foggy from sleep. He shuffles a bit further up the couch and nuzzles into the curve of Mickey's throat. He'll move in a minute. Right now Mickey's fingers against his scalp are too good to leave.

“Alright, Sleeping Beauty,” Mickey says after a few minutes. “Bedtime.”

Ian zombie shuffles upstairs once Mickey gets him to his feet. A mixture of tired from work and drained from a low dip in his mood. He brushes his teeth and has his piss, only to realise he didn't grab a bottle of water before coming up. The journey to the kitchen and back seems like a marathon to his mind.

Mickey comes through to brush his teeth. He holds out a bottle of water to Ian.

“Replenish those lost fluids,” he says.

“Thanks.” A smile slowly blossoms across Ian's face. He presses a kiss to the corner of Mickey's mouth. Mickey bumps his nose against Ian's cheek.

“Go get the bed warmed up for me.”

Ian's falling asleep before Mickey makes it back to the bedroom, but he stirs long enough to tangle their limbs together when he gets into the bed.

*

The only sound in the room is the soft sound of Mickey's wolf breathing. Slightly different than his human breathing, slightly heavier, a little rattle to the sound now, that he's getting close to sleep. Mixed with the heady scent of him, it's something Ian finds infinitely comforting. He trails his fingers along Mickey's side in long, slow strokes; a repetitive action that's been lulling them both.

“I love you.” He says it soft, quiet, muffled by the fur at the scruff of Mickey's neck. He knows Mickey will hear it, with his heightened sense of hearing. His ears twitch, and he goes still for a moment, as if unsure. Then his head whips round and he grumble-growls, asking for confirmation. Ian laughs and kisses the top of his snout. “I do.”

Mickey flails a bit as he tries to get onto his tummy, legs tangling in the blankets. Ian helps de-tangle him so he can right himself, lathering Ian's cheek in sloppy dog kisses as Ian gently tries to push him away.

“Stop, Mick.” He's laughing, though. Even as he turns his head away from the assault of Mickey's tongue. “No, wait, I should have phrased it better. I'm _moony_ about you.”

Mickey stops licking. He growls his disapproval.

“No? It's just, I feel over the moon when I'm with you.”

Mickey shakes his head. Ian runs his fingers through the fur on either side of his head, gently rubbing between his ears.

“I love you to the moon and back,” he says, soft and serious again. “Every part of you.”

Mickey bumps his nose against Ian's cheek. Gives his jaw a brief kiss.

“Yeah. I know.” Ian sinks back down to his pillow. He feels light, now. Floaty. Glad he said it.

Mickey nestles against his chest, tapping his nose against Ian's chin a few times before he settles. Ian runs a hand over his head and down between his shoulder blades, pressing another kiss to his snout. “Night, Mick.”

*

“So do I.”

“What?” Ian stirs, glancing blearily up at Mickey, who's looking determinedly at the pillow, just left of Ian's head.

“So do I.” Mickey's eyes drag across to meet Ian's gaze. “Love you.”

Ian smiles, slow and lazy. He stretches out his body, back arching a touch, while Mickey watches him expectantly. He reaches up and gently guides Mickey down to lie with him, kissing him chaste and sweet.

“I know.”

“What?”

“I know you do. You've already told me.”

“When?”

“You tell me all the time. Just not with your words.”

“Right. Well. I'm sayin' it now.”

Ian cups his cheek and kisses him again, firmer. Mickey leans into the touch, presses back to the kiss, but Ian can tell he's weary after changing. He moves away slowly, brushing their noses together.

“I love you,” he says, just so Mickey can hear it in both forms. “To the moon and back.”

“To the moon and back,” Mickey agrees. “Even though your fuckin' puns suck.”

 


End file.
